<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanté by Snugglebuttkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340943">Enchanté</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten'>Snugglebuttkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose &amp; Juleka: A Modern Day Romeo &amp; Juliet Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enchanted by Taylor Swift, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Julrose, Love at First Sight, Modern Romeo and Juliet, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose felt the polite smile curve her lips once more, turning towards the young man her father was beckoning closer. He was handsome, she would give him that. Dark skin, jet black hair that he wore slicked back, stunning green eyes and a kind smile. Maybe a foot or so taller than her four foot seven height. Ten year old Rose would have immediately swooned, would have already started imagining their fairytale wedding and how many children they would have. Seventeen year old Rose was not nearly so inclined toward girlish fantasies, and even less so toward the male gender as a whole. Her gaze shifted restlessly as greetings fell mechanically from her lips, barely noticing the Prince scooping up her hand and laying his lips against its back. Trapped; she felt trapped here in this stuffy ballroom, with the oppressive gazes of her family, their friends, and her new fiancée locked upon her. The need to escape was almost overwhelming, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the nearest exit... and the pair of bright copper eyes locked on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rose &amp; Juleka: A Modern Day Romeo &amp; Juliet Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically a series of 1-3 shots depicting reimagined scenes from Romeo and Juliet. This is mostly a Julerose story, but there are a few other couples that might get their own Romeo x Juliet story in here as well.</p>
<p>Please keep in mind that I am not Homosexual, and while I fully support all sexualities I might not entirely know a whole lot about non-hetero relationships. This is my first time genuinely writing a story that focuses on a relationship that isn't hetero so please remember that and if I (in ANY way) manage to offend someone in someway I am so sorry lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roselynn Grace Lavillant loves her family. She really does. And she understands that she is far more blessed and privileged than most girls her age. She really, truly is grateful for all that her family has offered her, all the doors they have opened for her. She just wishes that they would allow her a bit more freedom. Rose was the youngest of five children, and as such had always been the baby of the family. The one to be cherished, the one to be protected. It didn’t help that her diminutive stature and her idealistic nature as a child made her appear naive and gullible. Well, okay, maybe she had been pretty naive and gullible back then. But she had grown, changed, matured and she felt that she should be permitted to make some decisions regarding her future. Particularly in regards to whom she shared her life with.</p><p>“But <em>Papa</em>, a marriage?” She tried to keep the plaintive note from her voice, tried not to whine and make them view her as even more of a child than they already thought her to be. But it was hard. The unfairness of the whole situation was getting to her.</p><p>“Not just any marriage, <em>mon cher</em>. A marriage to a <em>Prince</em>,” her mother, Amelie Lavillant, butted in with a dreamy sigh. Rose felt her jaw tighten, her irritation palpable for all that her parents were oblivious to it. Yes, she had gotten that part quite clearly. As the daughter of Amelie and Tomás Lavillant, there were certain things expected of Roselynn. She was expected to always conduct herself with grace and decorum, to be polite and modest and demure whenever in the public eye (which was admittedly most of the time), to marry well and carry on the family legacy. She understood that, had thought she had accepted it as an unavoidable fact of life until she was actually faced with it.</p><p>“Yes, <em>Maman</em>, but I don’t even <em>know</em> the Prince,” she tried, because her mother was definitely the more romantic of the two. Her father was all business, all about securing alliances that were beneficial to the family. Her mother, at least, had gushed and swooned over her siblings more romantic matches. Granted, they still benefited the family in some way or another. But there had been love in the equation, a mutual decision for the intended parties before being wed. There had been a choice, something Rose found herself being robbed of yet again.</p><p>“You’ll get to know him, dear. Prince Ali is a very kind young man, not much older than you are, and Achu is absolutely breathtaking! He’s also involved in quite a bit of charity work, which I just knew you would love,” Amelie gushed, clapping her hands gleefully and smiling at her youngest daughter. She seemed unaware of the angry tears pricking at the corner of Rose’s eyes, or the way her fists clenched in rage. Sure, it was great that Prince Ali was into Charity work. If she were into guys, that would actually be a big bonus in his favor because Rose also had a bleeding heart and a need to help those less fortunate than she was. Something her father had never understood and had attempted to discourage on multiple occasions to no avail. Problem was, she wasn’t interested in boys. She had realized her sexuality swung the opposite way when she was thirteen, and the only person she had come out to was her best friend. He understood; her parents… well there was a reason she hadn’t told them yet. They loved her, but they wouldn’t understand no matter how much she wished they would.</p><p>“But I don’t <em>want</em> to marry a Prince. I want to find someone I love, someone who loves <em>me</em> for <em>me</em>,” she tried again, earning an annoyed look from her father. Under the harsh glare of his steel gray eyes, she could already feel herself wilting, the fight leaving her in a rush.</p><p>“It is a done deal, Roselynn. You will marry the Prince, the alliance has already been agreed upon. You will meet him tonight, at our annual ball, where we will announce your upcoming marriage to all our friends and family,” he said sternly, crossing his arms and daring her to argue. The small blonde gave up, shoulders drooping, fists unclenching as she dropped her gaze to the ground. It was as much out of nervousness of his angry gaze, as it was to hide her tears.</p><p>“Yes, father,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies, how would you like to join yours truly out to the biggest event in all of Paris?” Luka Couffaine’s voice preceded him as he swung around the doorway and into the room where his sister and her best friend were currently sitting on her bed. His sister was the one to look up, guitar momentarily forgotten in her lap as she gave her brother a speculative look. Beside her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng didn’t even acknowledge him, so focused was she on the design taking life on the page.</p><p>“You mean the Lavillant Ball?” Juleka asked, pushing the fall of her jet black, purple tipped hair off her face and tucking it behind one ear as she blinked inquisitively at him.</p><p>“That would be the one,” Luka confirmed with an impish grin. The conversation topic was finally enough to pull Marinette from her design because she looked up to give the older boy a droll look. The type of look one might give to a boy whom they’ve known practically their entire life and who has treated them as a sister for the majority of that time.</p><p>“Don’t the Lavillants’ like, hate your family’s guts? What was the word they used last time your mom was in the same room as them? Uncouth?” The petite ravenette asked with a wry grin, bookmarking her sketchbook before snapping it shut and laying it aside.</p><p>“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a good idea, Luka. Besides, how would we even get in?” Juleka asked, shaking her head with a confused look on her face. “Won’t they just take one look at our faces and kick us out?” The boy grinned, a mischievous grin that said he had already thought this all through and had come up with the perfect plan.</p><p>“Well, sweet sister o’ mine, we are going to get in as part of the entertainment. Dear, sweet Marinette here, with her utter lack of musical talent whatsoever-” he said, ignoring the girl’s indignant ‘hey!’ “-will be our plus one.”</p><p>“They booked Kitty Section?” Juleka looked both intrigued and dubious at the same time. “They do know we’re a rock band, right?”</p><p>“True, it’s not exactly the Lavillants’ normal cup of tea, but I guess their youngest is a fan and it's her engagement party? I can’t remember everything that was on the invite but our set isn’t very long and they said as long as we bring presentable clothing, we’re allowed to mingle before and after our set,” he said with a shrug. “I’m sure they have no idea that we’re the founders of Kitty Section, but we wear masks on stage and the dance is a Masquerade so if we’re careful, they need never know that they let a couple of <em>filthy Couffaines'</em> into their previous party.”</p><p>Marinette and Juleka shared a look, their former wariness beginning to turn into something akin to interest. The Lavillant Ball was an annual event, the biggest in all of Europe, and anyone who was anyone secured an invite. It would be an awesome chance for Kitty Section to share their music with a larger audience, and for Marinette and her designs to be on display. She had designed and made Kitty Sections costumes, and she would wear a dress of her own design as well. The ball was tomorrow, but that gave her enough time to alter something and whip up a matching mask. She was already starting to get ideas, her mind racing through all the possible themes she could go with. Luka let them consider for a few more moments before he spoke.“I mean, if you don’t want to go I could always send Kitty Section’s deepest regrets…” He hedged, eyeing the two girls in playful amusement.</p><p>“No!” Marinette said immediately, practically leaping from the bed and waving her hands in the air between them.</p><p>“We want to go,” Juleka added in a more subdued voice, a small smile on her lips the only hint of her underlying excitement. Shrugging off the wall, the boy clapped his hands together enthusiastically.</p><p>“Fantastic! Then it’s settled. We’re going to the party,” he boomed, turning and heading out of the room. As much as he really just wanted to crash a Lavillant party, he was also excited at the chance of showcasing Kitty Section. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to start trying to woo his little sister’s charming best friend. Now all he needed was the perfect outfit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe it won’t be as bad as you’re imagining.” Rose snorted at her best friend’s words, for once not caring about how unladylike it was as she studied herself in the full length mirror affixed to the back of her bedroom door. “I mean it, Rosie. I’ve met Prince Ali, he really isn’t all that bad of a guy.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t about how nice of a guy he is, Adrien,” the petite blonde finally groaned, turning to face the boy currently lounging on her bed. The young man was reclined back against the mountain of pillows that were propped up against her headboard, arms folded behind his head and feet dangling from off the end of the mattress as he watched her.</p>
<p>“Right, right. He doesn’t have the right <em>genitalia</em>, I forgot,” he snickered, a cheeky grin curving his lips. Grabbing one of the stuffed animals sitting on display nearby, she launched at his face but even that wasn’t enough to make his grin fade.</p>
<p>“Don’t be crass. You’re in the presence of a lady,” she scolded, and if her hair weren’t currently styled in an intricate braided bun, she would have made a show of flipping it the way Chloe Bourgeois, their other friend, often did when she was irritated.</p>
<p>“Lady my ass, you’re more vulgar than I am when you’re drunk,” Adrien scoffed, rolling his eyes before sitting up. “Why don’t you just tell them the truth, Rosie? They might surprise you.”</p>
<p>“Have you met my parents? They won’t understand, they would be horrified,” she said, shaking her head morosely as she turned back to the mirror. It hurt that she had never looked more beautiful, or more miserable in that moment. The dress was stunning, a <em>Ladybug</em> original. Her mother had commissioned it from the elusive designer just for this event. It was an A-line Princess dress, baby pink in color. It had a sweetheart neckline and fell just above the knee in a layered tulle skirt, with ruffled lace making up the thin, off-the-shoulder sleeves. A diamond tennis bracelet encircled one wrist, and a pink lace choker encircled her throat with a matching bow and a small silver bell, the color matching well to the pale pink roses threaded into her braided bun. A few wispy blonde curls escaped the bun, framing and softening her heart-shaped face. Her makeup was subdued, pastel pink like the rest of her outfit. She looked like a Princess straight out of one of her old fairytale books, except that her eyes looked hollow and broken and her vanilla scented lips were turned down at the corners.</p>
<p>“They love you, Rosie. They might be a bit shocked at first, but they’ll get over it. You have to tell them.” She wasn’t sure when Adrien had slid from the bed, but he was right behind her now. He towered over her, nearing six feet and still growing, but his hands landing on her shoulders was a warm and comforting weight.</p>
<p>“I <em>can’t</em>,” she whispered, her lower lip wobbling as she fought against the sudden burn at the back of her eyes and the newly formed lump in her throat. She wouldn’t cry. She hadn’t worn her waterproof makeup, and she had worked so hard to ensure she looked perfect tonight. Her parents would expect nothing less. She couldn’t cry <em>now</em> when it was almost time for Adrien to escort her downstairs. Still, when the blond boy turned her around and pulled her into his chest, she couldn’t help but allow a few of the tears to leak. Just a couple, not enough to ruin her hard work but enough to ease the knot forming in her throat.</p>
<p>“It will be okay, <em>ma petite fleur</em>. I promise,” he whispered, holding her for awhile longer before stepping back and smiling gently. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“A little,” she admitted with a sniffle.</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s just focus on getting through tonight, okay? We’ll figure everything else out tomorrow but for tonight, let’s just try and have a little fun,” he said, flashing that wide, charming smile that always made her think that if she didn’t bat for the other team, she might just have fallen in love for her best friend.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she agreed softly, a small but genuine smile curving her lips.</p>
<p>“Okay?” He asked, holding her at arms length as he studied her face. Her smile grew, just a smidge, and she nodded. The grin that immediately lit up his face was well worth it. Stepping back, the blond boy turned away briefly before turning back and presenting her mask with a flourish. A pastel pink domino mask with a slightly darker pink floral design, edged in gold with a gold and diamond flower above her nose. Two tiny pearls sat at the corner of her eyes on either side of her nose, and white lace edged the top of the mask. Two bows sat on either end of the mask, a white rose and dripping beads finishing off the ethereal look. When she donned it, she would look like a fairy princess, but then that was the look she had been going from. This perfect, untouchable, otherworldly being. Maybe it would be enough of a confidence booster to help her survive this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Juleka hadn’t expected to have this much fun at a Lavillant party; their family was notorious for being stuffy, uptight, and boring. Yet, here she was, having more fun than she had had in years. Maybe it was the mask adding a level of anonymity similar to when she performed with Kitty Section, or maybe it was just a bit too much alcohol coursing through her bloodstream. Whatever the reason, she felt more alive than she ever had twirling around the dance floor with reckless abandon with her best friend and her brother. The three of them had cleaned up nice. Luka in a crisp black tux with teal accents that matched his hair and a scaled, snake-like mask; Marinette taking her <em>Ladybug</em> alter ego to heart in a strapless, knee-length red and black cocktail dress and mask, hair styled in loose curls that had Luka and more than a few other guys drooling for all that she was oblivious to the attention. Even Juleka felt like a butterfly come out of her cocoon, wearing a floor length gradient gown that started a deep, rich purple at the bodice before gradually darkening into black. Teardrop crystals decorated the skirt, giving the impression of a night sky. Her mask was predominantly black, purple twig-like accents covering the surface and a purple and black butterfly wing dominating the right side of the mask.</p>
<p>Their set would be coming up soon and she knew that they would need to start making their way to the small room the Lavillants had appointed for them to store their costumes and their instruments. They would need to change, ensuring the other band members were briefed on the set list they would be playing, but she was loath to let go of this moment. Beside her, Marinette giggled loudly as Luka twirled her out before pulling her into his chest and swaying with her in a way that wasn’t nearly as platonic and friendly as her raven-haired friend might think. She was oblivious as ever to Luka’s feelings. Not wanting to intrude upon their moment, the tall, lithe woman slipped away as unobtrusively as possible. She would get a bit of punch, wet her pipes before trying to go on stage. A glance back showed she had made the right choice, the two in their own world as they danced together.</p>
<p>Locating a passing server, she double checked the contents of his tray were non-alcoholic before snagging a flute of punch. She wasn’t much of a drinker, which translated to being a bit of a lightweight and she had already consumed two glasses of Champagne. She needed to cut back if she wanted to make it through their set (and the rest of the night) standing up. Finding a pillar near the door that Luka and their friends would undoubtedly take to get to their ‘dressing room’ she leaned back against the smooth marble and surveyed the room. Men and women, mostly those of high society, filled the dance floor. Some of them danced, others conversed and laughed, simply enjoying the camaraderie and magic of the night. The music wasn’t quite classical, though it was similar, just a bit faster with a more heady and seductive tone. It wreathed around her, intoxicating her as surely as the alcohol had earlier and made her want to live dangerously. She lifted the flute of punch to lips painted a deep purple so dark they were almost black, but paused just before the glass rim could part her lips. Across the room, accentuated by a gorgeous mask of pink, white and gold, were the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, and they were locked upon hers as surely as hers were locked upon them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party was well underway and Rose was alone. She had somehow lost track of Adrien after Chloe had appeared wearing a bright yellow froufrou ball gown and swept him off to the dance floor, the pair of blondes disappearing into the crowd seamlessly. There had been a few guys who had braved the possibility of her father’s wrath to ask her to dance, but she had politely declined. No doubt they had left calling her a prude, or even a bitch. It wouldn’t be the first time, likely not the last either, and they were fortunate Adrien wasn’t in earshot. His protectiveness of her honor and virtue almost rivalled that of her parents. Besides, they didn’t matter. She had received word that the Prince had arrived and knew that any moment, her parents would locate her and introduce them. She dreaded the meeting as much as she might a root canal.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that she had any ill will towards the Prince. From what her research had told her, he really did seem as nice as everyone said. Prince Ali had a beautiful, compassionate soul. He seemed to hold himself completely above any sort of scandal, his charity efforts were known around the world, and Achu really did appear to be any girl’s tropical dream. White sand beaches, sparkling oceans, lush jungles. Any girl would be lucky to marry Ali and move into his palace, help govern his people. The thought of that girl being her, however, was painful. Was she really so unimportant that her father had to sell her off as little more than a pawn in the face of his plans? Sure, the cage she was being sentenced to was beautiful, like intricately gilded gold. But it was a cage nonetheless.</p>
<p>“There she is,” her eldest sister Ashlynn said as she approached, the crowd parting like the red sea. Taller than Rose, she looked positively regal in a rich blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She reminded Rose of a Peacock, spreading its feathers for all to see. To anyone watching in the crowd, her smile was warm and friendly, an older sister congratulating a younger sister on her engagement. To Rose, it looked predatory. Sharp and unfriendly, an undercurrent of jealousy struggling to break the surface. She forced herself not to shrink under the icy cerulean gaze and instead plastered a smile of her own on her face.</p>
<p>“Ashlynn, what a pleasant surprise. How is Micah and the kids?” She asked, trying to deflect from the real reason she is sure her sister came over here.</p>
<p>“Fine. But that’s hardly here or there when you’re marrying a Prince,” the older girl said with a tight smile.</p>
<p>“So I am,” Rose said noncommittally, snagging a flute of champagne and downing half the contents. It didn’t matter that her parents still thought she was too young for alcohol, she was going to need it to get through this conversation.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’re just so proud of yourself. Precious little Roselynn, always trying to show everyone up,” the older girl sneered, even though her cordial expression never wavered. That was the danger of the Peacock. As beautiful as it was, one could never be sure of what lay beneath the surface. In her sister’s case, it was a venomous attitude.</p>
<p>“Trust me, dear sister. I intend on doing everything in my power to break this engagement,” she said dryly. Ashlynn didn’t look like she believed her one bit; in fact she looked like she had quite a few choice words she would like to share with her younger sister. Before she could, however, Rose spotted her parents making their way towards the crowd. She could have sagged in relief, but she didn’t. Ashlynn followed her gaze with an irritated huff, before slinking off to find her husband once more. Meanwhile, the spritely blonde took a moment to take a deep breath and compose herself. Her parents expected perfection and they would get it. That was her duty and she would honor it with her head held high.</p>
<p>Rose felt the polite smile curve her lips as she turned towards her parents and the young man he was beckoning closer. Prince Ali was handsome, she would give him that. Smooth skin, jet black hair that he wore slicked back save for a single cowlick that fell across his forehead, stunning green eyes that stood out all the more against his skin tone and a kind smile that would have made her heart flutter when she was younger. He was perhaps a little under a foot or so taller than her four foot seven height, wearing a standard black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red tie, his face absent of a mask. Ten-year-old Roselynn would have immediately swooned, and would have already started imagining their fairytale wedding, where they would honeymoon, and how many children they would have. Seventeen-year-old Rose was more jaded and not nearly so inclined toward girlish fantasies. She was even less so inclined toward the male gender as a whole. Her gaze shifted restlessly as greetings fell mechanically from her lips, barely noticing as the Prince stooped before her and scooped her hand up to place a kiss against the skin there. Trapped; she felt trapped here in this stuffy ballroom, with the oppressive gazes of her family, their friends, and her new fiancée locked upon her. The need to escape was almost overwhelming. It choked and suffocated her, panic a living breathing thing as it bloomed in her chest and her head swam with sudden dizziness. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the nearest exit... and the pair of bright copper eyes locked on her own.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let Me Know What You Think!</p>
<p>Part 2 of this series will be Adrienette at the Ball ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>